Five Minutes
by iluvpottering
Summary: Complete: Harry shocks Ginny in front of her family. She has five minutes until she will be very embarrassed.


It was Christmas time at Potter Manor, the house was full with family, just like Harry Potter loved. All of the Weasley's were there, including their wives and children. 

The children were tucked away upstairs, either napping or playing in a massive playroom.

The men had been gone the entire day to a Chudley Cannons quiddich game. The women had enjoyed themselves at the Manor, they baked most of the day, but mainly was enjoying each others company.

At this moment Ginny was playing cards with her sister-in-laws. They didn't know when their husbands would return, so they gossiped as they played.

"So Ginny, when do you think you and Harry will start a family," asked Katie, who was married to Fred.

A blush settled over Ginny's face, it did not go unnoticed by the women who surrounded her.

"Well, we're actually trying now. We wanted to wait a couple of years after we married, you know to enjoy each other. We decided not to wait anymore."

Hermione squealed, "Ginny, I'm so happy for you, you and Harry will make great parents."

"Thanks, maybe this time next year they'll be a little Potter running around here."

Laughter rang out around the table. Ginny looked shocked at their response.

Luna was the first to speak, "the way you and Harry go at it, you'll be pregnant before the end of the week."

Everyone laughed again, including Ginny.

"Well Luna, you would know all about that, being that you and Ron have four kids yourself, " laughed Ginny.

The room erupted in laughter yet again.

Luna's cheeks turned a bit red but she held her ground when she responded, "I'm surprised you've not tried before now, according to Ron, Harry talks about having children all of the time."

Ginny sat up in her chair, "really, Harry has been talking about having a baby."

Luna then smirked. "Well, he told Ron that he would like nothing better than to keep you barefoot and pregnant."

The table erupted in laugher again as they watched Ginny ponder that thought.

As they waited for Ginny to figure out if she should be angry or happy, Penny delt out a new hand of cards.

As Ginny was arranging her cards she heard the men 'pop' into the parlor.

The males made their way into the room, then going to stand by their respective wives and give them a kiss.

Harry was the last to enter. No matter if he were the first or last, his presence was felt by everyone. There was no other word to describe Harry but gorgeous. His body was rippled with muscle, he was two inches taller than Ron who was almost 6 foot 2. The way his clothes clung to his chest would make women everywhere sigh. But it was well known that Harry Potter only had eyes for his wife, Ginny.

Ginny glanced up over her cards at Harry.

"Hello Harry, I hope you enjoyed the game. Come look at the hand I've been delt. Do you have any helpful advice?"

Sliding his hands along the sides of her chair, Harry bent his dark head to murmur in her ear. "Yes - finish your game quickly."

Conscience of everyone's interested gazes, Ginny kept her face expressionless, even though she felt warmth creeping up from her neckline.

"Why?" she asked, while his mouth remained near her ear.

"Because I'm going to make love to you in precisely five minutes," he whispered back. "Wherever we happen to be...here...in our room...or on the stairs. So if you would like some privacy, I suggest that you lose the game quickly."

He wouldn't, Ginny thought, her heartbeat quickening with alarm. On the other hand, knowing Harry, there was a possibility...

With that thought Ginny looked up at her sister-in-laws as she laid down a card.

Hermione was next, and she was taking a long time, Ginny couldn't help thinking. Fred and George were talking about the game to Katie. Finally it was Luna's turn. She looked knowingly at Ginny, then placed a card quickly down.

Aware of her forehead breaking out in a sweat, Ginny considered bowing out of the game. The voice of reason calmed her, as she realized Harry wouldn't really ravish her, here in front of their family. However, she noticed Harry consulting his watch.

"You have three minutes," came a soft murmur in her ear.

Ginny felt a throb of sensation between her thighs, her body keenly attuned to the promise in Harry's voice.

Pressing her legs together, she waited for her turn. At last she thru down her highest face card and drew another. Relief went through her as she saw it was worthless.

"I'm afraid I'm out," Ginny tried not to sound breathless.

"I'm rather tired, so I'll see you all in the morning."

Protest shot out from around the room.

"Ginny, its early yet. We'll play another kind of game and the boys can join in," said Hermione.

Harry stood behind Ginny and pressed the palm of his hand to the base of her back. Ginny leaned into him.

"Sorry, but Gin's got less than one minute," replied Harry as he pressed Ginny toward to doorway.

Fred looked confused, "Oy Harry, what happens in a minute?""

Ginny's face burned red, but Harry's eyes took on a devilish look. He looked down at his watch to check the time.

"She's got 40 seconds before I make love to her, be it here, on the stairs or in our room. Got anymore questions?"

Ginny squealed as she took off for the stairs at a dead run.

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say." Answered Harry as he took off after Ginny.

Everyone at the table had a good view of the stairwell. They watched as Harry caught up with Ginny. Their faces turned red as they watched him unzip her dress as she was going up the stairs. The last they saw of them was when Harry's hands disappeared under Ginny's dress.  
"Well, that's not something I will ever want to see again," announced Bill.

Their attention was once again turned toward the stairwell, they noticed Ginny's dress floating down from up high and settle at the foot of the stairs.

The room was silent for many minutes. Luna was the first to speak.

"Humph, I would just like to know why you've never done something like that Ron. That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

Ron looked lost, "what, they were practically having sex right here in front of us."

"I think that's what she meant Ron, practically," answered Katie.

The males in the room started to feel a little annoyed with Harry as they watched their wives give them dirty looks.

George was the first to speak. "Hermione, I would love nothing more than to take you upstairs to our room and make passionate love to you, right now."

A blush could be seen creeping up Hermione's face, "I'd like that."

Then suddenly they both jumped up, George chased Hermione up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not going to be outdone by my brother, come on Katie."

Katie smiled, she got up and took Fred's arm as they made their way up to their bedroom.

In less than five minutes, the entire room was empty.

A lot can happen in five minutes.


End file.
